1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to odor absorbent pads, and more particularly, to an odor absorbing and controlling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there exist in the art various odor absorbing sanitary pads, absorbent liners, ventilation devices for bedding, and seat constructions incorporated with means for removing odors. However, the prior art has failed to disclose or teach an odor absorbing and controlling device adapted for use as a seat cushion, seat back rest or back support, and odor absorbing and controlling bedding and mattress support, and which includes a top panel structure releasably attachable to a bottom panel structure, the top panel structure and bottom panel structure each comprises a suitable and effective odor absorbing, neutralizing, controlling, removing and/or adsorbing material.
Accordingly, a need exists for an odor absorbing and controlling device which provides the novel combination of portability and versatility as disclosed by the present invention. The development of the odor absorbing and controlling device fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,862 B2, issued in the name of Fontenot et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,697 B1, issued in the name of Conrad et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,488, issued in the name of Peebles;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,910 B2, issued in the name of Andersson et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,610 B1, issued in the name of Hong Min;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,081, issued in the name of Grosse;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,371 B1, issued in the name of Conant et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,681, issued in the name of Langston et al.;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2005/0015882 A1, published in the name of Huza;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2013/0045252, published in the name of Rawlings et al.; and
South Korean Patent Application no. KR 20120110772, published in the name of Seok.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe an odor absorbing and controlling device, the device comprising an odor control article and an adjustable holding component detachably secured thereto, wherein the article comprises a replaceable panel structure comprising a top panel structure and a bottom panel structure, the bottom panel structure being releasably attachable to the top panel structure; the top panel structure is enclosed via a fabric casing, the bottom panel structure is enclosed via a fabric casing, the top panel structure comprises a double woven textile material, the textile material includes a suitable and effective odor absorbing, neutralizing, controlling, removing and/or adsorbing material, the double woven textile material comprises an activated charcoal fibre cloth, and wherein the bottom panel structure comprises a polymer, resilient cushion material which may comprise a suitable and effective odor absorbing, neutralizing, controlling, removing and/or adsorbing material, the odor absorbing and controlling device providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.